On or Off
by tvdklaroline1357
Summary: Set after 4x16: Elena kills Liz Forbes and Caroline is left distraught having to face a decision to keep it on or turn it off. Please review! Rated T for moderate language.
1. On or Off

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! This little idea just kind of sprung into my mind after watching the last episode. I feel like everyone has just been sticking up for Elena way too much and in the end, yes she lost her brother, but it doesn't give her the right to be a massive bitch! Plus, everyone on the show has lost someone they love so I don't think Elena should get the right to have everyone feeling sorry for her. I also really really did now like what she said to Caroline while they were fighting so I just kinda wanted to play with the idea of what if Caroline also turned off her emotions. This story will be a bit random and I don't really know where I'm going with it so if you guys have any ideas please let me know! I hope you guys enjoy! Please review and let me know how it is! xxxxxx**

* * *

The room was silent as she sat on her bed. It was dark with only the light of the moon shining through her open window. The breeze swept gently across her face calmly and soothingly. She didn't know how long she had been crying for; maybe hours or days, she didn't know. A fresh batch of tears crept its way to the brim of her eyes and spilled over her cheeks.

_ Her mother was dead._

Elena really had outdone herself this time. Or maybe it was Katherine now… she really couldn't tell. The image of her dead mother on the floor while nicely-fed Elena watched on was now ingrained into her head. She and Stefan had walked in just as Elena had dropped her mother's body onto the floor and the only thing that Caroline felt was numbness. The sickening thing was the moment that she saw Elena smirk slightly at what she had done and then speeding off into the night.

Stefan had tried to console her but there was nothing he could say or do to make any of this better. She thought Elena's life had sucked but she realised that her own life wasn't much better. Her father was dead; her boyfriend had left her and now her mother was gone too at the hands of her so-called best friend. She remembered the secret vow to herself to always stay strong and to not be 'girly little Caroline' anymore but somehow she still found herself crying an endless river of tears.

Her heightened senses caught onto the fact the she wasn't the alone in her room anymore but even so she made no movements. It was, after all, probably just Stefan checking up on her for the millionth time to see if she was still mentally stable. Fact of the matter was that Caroline Forbes was way past the point of stable. To her surprise a thickly accented voice spoke out.

"Caroline." He watched her avidly trying to decipher what she was feeling or thinking but her face showed no emotion. Her eyes flickered to him and then back to the wall facing her bed.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was monotone and emotionless and that truly struck a note in his heart. Her light seemed to have disappeared and that made Klaus, somehow, feel empty inside.

"Stefan told me about what happened." His jaw tightened as he tried to oppress his own anger with the doppelganger, for what she had done to _his_ Caroline.

"Don't. I don't need your pity." The words were fired at him like wooden bullets into his chest and yet, all he wanted to do was hold her in a tight embrace and tell her it would all be okay.

There was a pregnant pause amongst both of them until, suddenly her voice broke through.

"What is that smell?" She looked towards him and suddenly appeared in front of him at vampire speed. She lifted her face to sniff the side of his neck; all that Klaus could comprehend was the closeness of their bodies.

"_Is that smell who I think it is?" _Her voice was raised much higher than before in an almost insane manner. It took Klaus a few seconds to actually register what she had smelt on him. _It was her. _He had rushed over to Caroline's house as soon as he could after hearing of the death of her mother not having enough time to wash the wolfish scent from his body. He tried to think of a reply but no words seemed to find their way to his mouth.

"You send Tyler away, threatening to kill him and chase him for the rest of eternity but yet you still have time _fuck_ that little wolf bitch. Fuck you and fuck her." She could feel the anger tipping her over the edge and she simply couldn't take it anymore. Next thing both of them knew, she had picked up her desk and thrown it through the wall of her bedroom.

"Caroline, stop." He watched her flitting around her room smashing and throwing everything and he couldn't take it anymore seeing her in such a state. He grabbed her arms in a tight lock as she screamed and kicked in his arms.

"Let me go! Get off of me!" Her shouts soon became sobs of pain once more and his heart broke seeing her in such an immense state of pain.

They sat that way, for what seemed to be hours before, Stefan eventually rushed into the room.

"Caroline! What the hell-", His words cut off the second his eyes sprung to Klaus. He didn't know what to say but his eyes were glued to Caroline. Her tear stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes were a horrific sight to see. It was true that Stefan always had a soft spot for Caroline and always reminded him of Lexi, but seeing her so broken was a shock. He knew how distraught she would be after the death of Liz but Caroline was tough. She would get through it – or so he thought.

"I want you both out." There was nothing in her voice but pure hatred. She was as monotonous as anyone could be but Klaus and Stefan could both hear the rage beneath, her now, calm exterior.

"Come on Caroline, there's no one at the boarding house. I've got Matt over there and another free bed already and waiting for you." Stefan tried his best to sound as light-hearted as possible. He knew how fragile Caroline was at the moment and could risk losing his best friend.

"NO! I said GET OUT!" She sprung back to life and pushed her way out of Klaus' arms before jumping back to stand with her back against the wall.

"Love-", Klaus didn't get enough time to say anything before her shouts cut him off.

"NO. What part of 'get out' do you both not understand?! I am sick and tired of being 'girly, insecure, neurotic' little Caroline. I'm not a fucking baby. Why don't you both just fuck off! You both clearly have more important things to do." Both Stefan and Klaus were left speechless.

She turned to Klaus saying, "Why don't you go back to your fucking werewolf bitch? You're pathetic. I actually thought that I actually felt something more than just hatred for you but I guess I was just stupid little blondie once again." Klaus' heart sunk at the realisation that he once again let Caroline down. Why was it that somehow he was never able to just do the right thing?

She didn't even pause for breath before turning to Stefan and also spitting a few insults too, "And you. Why don't you go back to 'saving elena' because that's always what it about isn't it. Elena. Elena. Elena. It's always fucking Elena. I'm always second-best Caroline. Never good enough for anyone, am I?"

Klaus turned to Stefan in a look of desperation. What scared them both the most was that the tears were gone but to replace it was an insane look in her eyes and a spine-chilling humourless laugh erupting from her mouth.

Her laugh suddenly stopped and both Klaus and Stefan looked quickly towards her. The features on her face dropped into a dark, twisted fashion before she broke off a leg of her chair that was next to her. She then rushed forward towards Stefan and for a split second, Klaus and Stefan rally did think that she was going to stake him but that was until she stopped abruptly in front of both of them with her hand held out to them.

"Go on. Take it." She edged the stake towards them.

"I know it's what everyone wants to do it. Everyone wants Caroline gone because; after all, I'm the one at fault because I just can't be Elena. So go on. Take it." Neither man dared to make a move.

"Just take it. Just end my misery of a life." She quickly grabbed Klaus' hand and placed the stake in it before lifting it towards her chest.

"Enough of this!" Klaus grabbed her arm tightly, and if she weren't a vampire, she was sure that it would have left a nasty bruise. He threw the piece of wood to the ground with such a force that it all just splintered apart.

"How many times have I told you how beautiful you are? How many times have I compromised for you? How many times have I saved you? How many times have I tried to win you over? And yet you still manage to believe you are nothing. You are the most exquisite being I have ever met." His voice was sincere and also desperate. As much as Stefan knew he was evil and despicable but it was heart warming to see him poor his heart out to Caroline, even though she was so inconsolable right now.

"You talk a good game Klaus but even you have tired of me. Even you've moved onto Hayley. I suppose it was inevitable but I had always hoped that you would wait for me somehow. And even now, you're the one who took Tyler away from me too." The tears were brewing in her eyes again.

"I am sick and tired of being weak. I am sick of feeling pain and I am sick and tired of all this shit going on around here. I can't do it anymore." Her voice broke and both Klaus and Stefan knew what she was going to do.

"Caroline, please, don't do this! Turning it off isn't going to fix this!" Desperation was all Stefan could feel right now. He'd already lost Elena, he couldn't close Caroline.

"Isn't it? It certainly seemed to fix everything for Elena." A bitterly dry laugh escaped from her mouth.

"Love, there's always another way." Although the words left his mouth, he knew there wasn't.

"I can't do it anymore." She sunk down to her knees and she felt Klaus' arms around her once more. She let herself close her eyes and take a deep breath again before jumping back up to her feet again.

"Look, can you please just both go? I need some space." Stefan looked on at her helplessly. All he wanted was to help her in some way but he knew there was nothing he could do.

"If you need anything Care, just call me." Stefan looked at Klaus one last time before leaving.

There was a long silence as Klaus stood watching Caroline. He didn't want to leave her like this and he knew how hard it is for someone to lose someone they love. It had been a good few minutes before Caroline spoke again.

"Please just go Klaus. There's nothing you can do to help me." Her eyes met his and she looked straight into him as if she were staring into his soul – if he had one anyway.

"You know I will always be there for you, love." He really did mean in it but yet, Caroline still manage to snigger.

"Thanks for the sympathy Klaus but I'm sure you're little wolf-bitch is waiting for you to return. Please don't let me stop you from going back to her." The bitterness and resentment in her voice was very clear and he knew she wasn't going to forgive him anytime soon for this.

"If you need anything, Caroline, you know where to find me." He kissed her forehead and was gone before she could even push him away and yet the second he left, she fell to the floor in tears.

She couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't pretend to be strong anymore. She knew it was time for her to leave.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review and help me out by letting me know what you think should happen next!**


	2. An Eye for an Eye

**Author's Note: **

**Hey guys! I am sosososososo sorry that I haven't this in ages! I know I'm really slow with updates but I hope you guys carry on reading this any way because I do really like writing this story. I've also been really busy with schools and I also have exams coming up to so I don't know how often I'll be able to update but I promise that I will! Also, I'm a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to writing so I always have to make sure that I'm really happy with it. But anyway I hope you guys enjoy this and I'm certainly feeling TVD withdrawal now from ANOTHER hiatus. Seriously, how many do they need?!**

**THANKYOU SOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I was amazed at the response I had from the first chapter but honestly, thank you all so much! I know alot of you thought that Caroline shouldn't switch off her humanity but I felt like it was time to give Caroline the chance to have fun and just be carefree! Please review more because I honestly, love love love hearing your opinions on how you think the story should go! Thank you for reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

Stefan had run all the way to the Forbes' family home, only to find that Klaus was already there. He had run straight to Caroline's room where Klaus was already standing in looking – dare he say – numb and emotionless. The room was still in the same state as it had been from the previous night with everything in a total mess. He could already picture Caroline running around the entire house tidying and shouting at both he and Klaus to help her but he knew that that Caroline would not be returning any time soon.

He had been in such a deep thought that he had only just realised that Caroline wasn't actually present in the room with them.

"Where is Caroline?" He asked Klaus confusedly. He watched Klaus' face turn towards his blankly as if he had no words to say. All that Klaus did was look towards the bed where a single sheet of paper was lying. Stefan's heart sank upon seeing it. He prayed that this wasn't what he thought it was._ It just can't be._

He picked up the piece of paper that Caroline's neat and intricate hand writing was placed upon. He didn't quite want to read it in hopes that maybe, just maybe, she would suddenly come in.

_To whoever finds this first - I expect either Klaus or Stefan,_

_I'm already long gone by the time you've read this. Don't try and look for me because I am done. There's nothing left for me anymore in Mystic Falls. I'm tired of everything and everyone and you know what, I'm unashamed to say that I just want to live my life and have some fun now. Honestly, I finally feel free and that is why I'm leaving._

_ I can already see Stefan's brooding disappointment face but you don't get to judge me. It's nice to finally just not care and live my life the way I want to. I would say sorry for the harsh words I said, but really, I was simply telling the truth. In the end, honesty is the best policy – you'd agree with me there wouldn't you, Klaus?_

_ I'm not going to allow myself to be the same girly, weak little Caroline anymore. I am done being pushed around by everyone; always being the bait; always being the damsel in distress. Thank you for trying to help me but I don't need it._

_I might be back sometime soon but I have some business to take care of for the time being. You know what they say - An eye for an eye, right?_

_Caroline_

Stefan looked back up at Klaus in shock. He knew that she was struggling with everything but he truly had believed that she would have made it past this. He had always known that Caroline was the best and strongest of all of them. Even through everything she had gone through, she had always remained the one to retain all her humanity and help bring humanity to all the rest of them too.

"She's turned it off." It was the first time that Klaus had said anything since Stefan had arrived at the house. His voice was monotone and blank as if it were to mask any emotions he was feeling underneath.

"She's always been the purest of us all, she'll come back. She'll turn it back on when she's past this." Stefan's voice was dripped in optimism but he didn't know whether he was trying to convince Klaus or himself.

"Don't underestimate the allure of darkness, Stefan. Even the purest of hearts are drawn to it." Stefan knew that Klaus' words were true and as much as he wanted to believe that Caroline would come back and be the best friend that he loved, he knew that there was only a slither of hope.

Stefan looked towards Klaus. The expression upon his face was unreadable but somehow, Stefan knew that a part of Klaus had been lost inside of him along with Caroline's humanity. He hadn't wanted to think about the prospects of Klaus and Caroline but he could see how much Klaus really did care about her. He sometimes wondered that, if it weren't for Caroline, Klaus probably would have torn them all from limb to limb.

"What do we do then?" The desperation in Stefan's voice was loud and clear as he looked helplessly back towards the letter.

"I'll make some calls to some contacts to keep an eye out for her. For all we know, she could be anywhere." The monotonous tone on Klaus' voice was a clear sign to Stefan that he was upset.

Stefan walked over to her bed side table to pick up a photo of her, Bonnie and Elena. The picture seemed to have been before all the mayhem of the supernatural started within Mystic Falls and Stefan sometimes wondered what everything would be like if he had never come back for Elena. Everything would have been simpler and everything would be _normal._

Suddenly that's when it all clicked for Stefan.

"Wait. Didn't she says she had some '_business to take care of_'. What could that be?" He picked the letter back up and read it again.

"Oh no, 'An eye for an eye'. Shit. She's going after Elena." Stefan's mind was swirling trying to process what could happen. His best friend was going after his ex-girlfriend who she was also best-friends with and he was still in love with.

"Well then, time for a trip to the Big Apple then." Klaus finally spoke up and with that both Stefan and Klaus sped out of the house.

* * *

**Please review! And Thank you again!**


End file.
